I’m Not Attached to Materials
by Yuuzu-Chan
Summary: Dan sekali lagi maaf karena aku telah membohongimu. Terima kasih untuk malam yang telah kau berikan untukku. Sangat indah dan takkan ku lupakan. SasuNaru, my first LEMON! RnR PLEASE!


Yey ketemu lagi sama Yuuzu, XD

Ni fic lemon pertama Yuuzu, maaf kalo jelek

Buat Lu-Chan yang udah rikues, ini fic SasuNaru-nya (dibaca lho -ngancem-)

Udah deh langsung ke cerita!!!

_**Summary:**_** Dan sekali lagi maaf karena aku telah membohongimu.**

**Terima kasih untuk malam yang telah kau berikan untukku. Sangat indah dan takkan ku lupakan. Oneshot, SasuNaru LEMON!!!**

_**Warning:**_** AU, OOC, YAOI. Judul gak nyambung. Dan yang terpenting LEMON gaje!!! Bagi yang tidak suka hal-hal tersebut silakan keluar dari halaman ini.**

_**Rate:**_** ada LEMON pastinya M!!!!**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Masashi Kishimoto, maafkan Yuuzu yang telah membuat chara-chara anda jadi gaje (ditendang om Masashi)**

**I'm Not Attached to Materials**

XXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke POV**

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, seorang direktur Uchiha Corporation Jepang milik ayahku. Umurku baru menginjak angka 21 tahun, masih sangat muda untuk memimpin suatu perusahaan yang cukup tenar dikalangan pebisnis dunia. Kemampuanku memimpin perusahaan memang masih di bawah aniki yang sekarang sudah menjadi direktur Uchiha Corporation pusat di London.

Memang kuakui aniki lebih hebat daripada aku. Bahkan ayahku sendiri, Uchiha Fugaku sering membeda-bedakan aku dengan aniki. Tak heran ayah mempercayakan perusahaan yang telah berdiri turun temurun itu padanya.

Sampai saat ini aku masih belum memiliki kekasih. Belum sekalipun aku menjalin hubungan khusus dengan orang lain. Dan entah kenapa aku lebih tertarik dengan laki-laki daripada makhluk bergender wanita yang menurutku sangat berisik dan terlalu banyak memakai polesan-polesan sampah ditubuhnya. Menjijikan.

"Sasuke-sama, mari kita rayakan proyek baru kita yang mulai berhasil menembus pasar dunia," seorang wanita berambut pink norak dengan jidat lebarnya bergelayut manja di pundakku. Begitu juga dua orang wanita lain kolega bisnisku. Yang satu berambut merah dengan muka memuakkan dan yang satunya berambut panjang pirang pucat. Mereka dengan santainya bersandar di tubuhku. Mereka kira aku bantal? Benar-benar membuatku ingin muntah.

"Hn, bisa kalian menyingkir dariku?" aku mencoba menjauhkan badan mereka dariku.

"Ayolah Sasuke-sama. Malam ini kita harus bersenang-senang," jawab wanita berambut merah diikuti anggukan dari wanita berambut pirang. Bukannya menjauh mereka malah semakin merapatkan badannya padaku. Benar-benar menyebalkan memiliki kolega yang kebanyakan wanita. Apa tidak ada laki-laki di dunia ini yang memiliki perusahaan??

"Aku harus pergi. Ada urusan lain yang harus kukerjakan," kataku sambil mendorong tubuh mereka menjauh dariku. Aku kembali mengenakan jas hitam yang tadi kuletakkan di kursi. Terdengar desisan kecewa dari ketiga wanita itu. Masa bodoh, toh mereka tidak akan membatalkan proyek kami. Tak ada satupun orang yang berani menentangku atau besok mereka akan mendengar kebangkrutan perusaan miliknya di media masa seluruh pelosok negeri.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mobil hitam kesayanganku melaju cepat meninggalkan wanita-wanita sial itu di hotel tempat kami biasa melakukan rapat bisnis. Aku menatap kosong jalanan di depan. Terdengar bunyi berisik klakson kendaraan lain yang memprotes laju mobilku yang ugal-ugalan.

Aku memperlambat laju mobilku saat melewati deretan pertokoan yang sarat orang berlalu lalang. Kedua mata onyx-ku menangkap sebuah bar kecil di deretan pertokoan tadi. Di atasnya terdapat tulisan 'ISCO'. Aneh memang, tetapi seulas senyum terkembang di bibirku.

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba Sasuke," kataku meyakinkan diri sendiri. Aku langsung menepikan mobil yang menjadi tungganganku tepat di depan bar itu. Tak perlu bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan tempat parkiran karena lahan di depan bar cukup luas.

Tanpa basa basi lagi aku melenggang masuk ke dalam bar bersama dengan pengunjung-pengunjung lainnya. Dua pasang mata penjaga bar di depan menatapku dengan pandangan mengejek. Namun, aku tak peduli dan kaki jenjangku terus melangkah masuk kedalam bar yang terlihat sudah cukup ramai.

**Normal POV**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Berpasang-pasang mata menatap Sasuke yang baru saja masuk kedalam bar. Terdengar seseorang berbisik-bisik pada temannya, "Sepertinya baru ya?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Lihat saja," jawab temannya yang berambut merah dengan tato norak bertuliskan 'cinta' di jidatnya. Temannya yang lain mengangguk setuju. Bahkan ada yang tertawa mengejek.

Sasuke memelankan langkah kakinya, memandang balik orang-orang tadi dengan tatapan heran. Memang baru sekali ini dia berkunjung ke bar di pinggir jalan. Biasanya dia menghabiskan waktu di sebuah bar mewah dan hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa masuk.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk menuju ke toilet, mengecek penampilannya, apakah ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Sorot matanya meneliti bayangannya dipantulan cermin besar di depannya. Mulai dari atas, kemeja dan jas armany suit, celana hitam berbahan kain dan juga sepatu kulit hitam. Barang-barang mewah dan bermerek yang takkan semua pengunjung bar itu dapat memakainya. Apakah wajahnya? Bukan-bukan, wajah putih pucat dengan rambut hitam membingkai wajah Sasuke dengan sempurna. Kesimpulan yang bisa dipetik dari penampilan Sasuke saat ini adalah SEMPURNA.

Samar-samar terdengar suara deritan pintu tanda ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam toilet. Sasuke memandang wajah seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek berjalan menuju wastafel di sebelahnya. Sasuke memicingkan matanya sekilas setelah melihat penampilan pemuda di sampingnya. Sebuah senyuman bangga terukir di wajahnya.

"Bolehkan saya menukar pakaian kita?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Pemuda itu melihat penampilan Sasuke sekilas, agak ragu dengan tawaran Sasuke.

"Anda boleh mengambil ini semua," berlembar-lembar uang dollar disodorkan Sasuke pada pemuda di depannya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi pemuda berambut hitam itu mengagguk setuju.

Dentuman keras musik terdengar saat Sasuke keluar dari dalam toilet. Penampilan barunya membuat orang-orang yang tadi membicarakannya terbelalak takjub. Seluruh pakaian mewah kecuali sepatu yang tadi melekat di tubuhnya telah berubah. Sebuah kaus putih tipis dilapisi jaket kulit ketat biru tua dan celana jeans dihiasi sabuk putih besar di pinggangnya telah menempel sempurna di tubuhnya. Terlihat sangat macho dan seksi.

Sasuke berjalan menyeruak kerumunan orang yang sibuk menari di lantai disko mengikuti alunan musik yang diputar oleh DJ. Sebuah kursi tinggi tepat di depan bartender menjadi tujuan Sasuke. Seorang bartender berambut perak dengan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya sedang sibuk menunjukkan atraksi. Tiga botol bir menjadi objek permainannya yang mengagumkan. Dengan lihainya, dituangkan cairan berwarna kuning kecoklatan kedalam gelas di depan Sasuke. Bartender itu tersenyum ke arah Sasuke, mempersilakan tamu barunya untuk meminum segelas bir yang telah siap di depannya.

Sasuke membalas senyuman bartender itu dengan senyuman sinisnya. Tangan kanannya telah bersiap mengambil segelas bir pembuka malam barunya itu. Namun, sebuah tangan kecil dengan kulit tan mendahului gerak Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh untuk melihat orang yang berhasil mengganggu keasyikannya. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang acak-acakan memakai kaus orange kedodoran dan celana jaens pendek yang ketat. Mungkin umurnya sekitar 20 tahunan, lebih muda dari Sasuke pastinya. Pemuda itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan kearah Sasuke yang terbengong-bengong menatapnya.

'Manis …' batin Sasuke dalam hati saat memperhatikan wajah pemuda berambut pirang itu. Tiga buah garis dipipinya terlihat sangat cocok dengan wajahnya. Manis, manis dan manis.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke. Tubuh mungilnya meliuk-liuk, menari mengikuti irama musik di tengah kerumunan orang-orang. Sungguh enerjik gerakan si pirang itu. Terlihat sebuah senyuman 'mengundang' tersungging di bibir pemuda itu. Jari-jari tangannya bergerak lincah di area bibirnya sendiri.

Kedua mata onyx Sasuke masih bisa menangkap sosok pemuda pirang itu dari meja bartender. Sasuke membalas senyuman pemuda itu. Lama mereka berpandangan dalam posisi seperti itu hingga akhirnya Sasuke mengalah. Perlahan, Sasuke mendekati pemuda berambut pirang yang telah menarik perhatiannya dan mungkin hatinya.

"Akhirnya kau datang," bisik pemuda berambut pirang sambil mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke.

"Hn, aku datang karena undanganmu," jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Tangannya ikut bergerak memeluk pinggang pemuda di depannya. Tubuh mereka bergerak pelan mengikuti alunan musik. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke, kemudian mencium bibir tipis Sasuke. Dengan sekali gerakan, Sasuke membalas ciumannya. Bibir mereka saling bertautan, saling merasakan kenikmatan bibir lawannya.

"Tidak salah aku datang kesini," ucap Sasuke setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aku tahu Uchiha …-sama," jawab pemuda berambut pirang dengan suara yang sungguh menggelitik di telinga Sasuke. Jari-jari lentiknya diarahkan ke dada Sasuke, membuka separuh risleting jaket dan memainkan jari-jarinya di atas dada Sasuke yang masih terhalang dengan kaus putih yang dipakainya.

"Hn, kau memang menarik dobe," bisik Sasuke sebelum melumat kembali bibir pemuda berambut pirang itu. Pemuda itu terus menyapu bagian depan Sasuke dengan jari-jarinya saat bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Sasuke tak mau kalah, tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menekan kepala pemuda di depannya untuk memperdalam ciuman sedangkan tangan kirinya bergerak bebas dan terhenti di selangkangna pemuda tersebut. Perlahan tangan Sasuke mulai meraba tonjolan yang ada diantara selangkangan pemuda berambut pirang itu, mengelusnya dari luar hingga terdengar desahan kecil diantara ciuman mereka.

"Aah …mmph, behe-reng-sek ngh teh-me mmm ..." pemuda pirang itu mendesah diantara kata-katanya.

Mereka berdua telah berganti posisi, saling membelakangi. Punggung mereka saling bergesekan. Sesekali Sasuke meremas pantat pemuda pirang itu hingga pemuda itu kembali mendesah.

Tempo musik yang semakin cepat membuat Sasuke bertambah semangat. Tanpa disadarinya pemuda berambut pirang tadi telah menghilang. Sasuke melebarkan pandangan matanya ke seluruh penjuru bar.

"Shit!!" umpat Sasuke saat mengetahui pemuda berambut pirang yang telah 'bermain' dengannya menghilang.

"Kau yang brengsek dobe," kata Sasuke sambil meninggalkan kerumunan orang yang masih asyik menari-nari. Tak mau kehilangan mangsa incarannya, Sasuke berkeliling bar mencari sosok pemuda dengan rambut pirang yang telah menarik perhatiannya tadi. Namun, nihil. Tak ada sosok berambut pirang yang tengah dicarinya. Sasuke memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pencarian di luar bar.

"Ketemu!!" kata Sasuke saat melihat pemuda berambut pirang sedang bersandar dengan santai di mobil hitam miliknya. Setengah berlari, Sasuke mendekati pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Aku sudah menunggumu lama disini, teme!!" gerutu pemuda berambut pirang. Tangannya bersedekap kedepan dan sebelah kakinya ditekuk kebelakang bertumpu pada ban mobil. Pahanya terlihat sangat mulus dimata Sasuke. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sauke dengan nada dingin. Ia tak mau lagi diputar-putar oleh pemuda yang tidak diketahui identitasnya itu sama sekali.

"Perkenalkan, aku Naruto. Salam kenal …Sasuke-sama," bisik pemuda berambut pirang bernama Naruto itu. Kedua tangannya mulai bergelayutan manja ditubuh Sasuke.

"Jangan main-main denganku. Siapa kau sebenarnya?" nada Sasuke mulai naik. Dengan kasar Sasuke manarik tubuh pemuda bernama Naruto itu kedalam pelukannya. Basah. Sebuah jilatan terasa di telinga Naruto. Lidah Sasuke menyusuri leher jenjang Naruto dan terhenti pada batas leher dan bahu. Dengan penuh nafsu, Sasuke menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit kecil titik itu. Sebuah kissmark terpampang dengan jelas di leher Naruto.

"Ngghn …kau tidak butuh itu Sasuke-sama," kata Naruto sambil menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan Sasuke. "Yang kau butuhkan …ini," lanjutnya. Jari telunjuk kanan Naruto dimasukkan kedalam mulutnya sendiri dan mengulumnya.

Sasuke menyeringai nakal, "Akan kulayani kau," dibukanya pintu mobil hitamnya dan langsung mendorong tubuh Naruto kedalam. Tak lama, Sasuke menyusul masuk ke dalam mobil dan langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Kau terlihat tidak sabaran," sindir Naruto saat melihat Sasuke tergesa-gesa menjalankan mobilnya. Tak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Singkat kata, Sasuke telah menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan langsung meluncur menuju rumahnya.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke masuk kedalam rumahnya yang tergolong mewah dan langsung menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Naruto membuntuti Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar. Kedua mata biru Naruto menangkap nuansa biru yang sangat kentara saat memasuki kamar Sasuke.

"Hei …kau mau tinggalkan aku diluar rumah, hah?" tanya Naruto sebal melihat Sasuke yang tidak memperhatikannya. Saat ini Sasuke sedang berdiri mematut penampilannya di depan cermin besar yang menempel pada lemari pakaiannya.

Karena jengkel dengan sikap Sasuke, Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Memulai serangan agar Sasuke kembali terangsang. Naruto memeluk Sasuke dari belakang dan mulai membuka jaket kulit yang dipakai Sasuke. Kedua tangannya diselipkan kedalam kaus tipis yang dipakai Sasuke, meraba-raba punggung dan pinggang Sasuke.

"Aku benci dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini," kata Naruto sambil terus membelai punggung dan mulai beralih ke bagian depan badan Sasuke. "Apalagi dengan wajah tanpa ekspresimu itu," lanjutnya.

"Kau tidak perlu melihatku kalau kau benci. Mudah bukan?" jawab Sasuke dingin. Badannya masih tetap tak bergeming saat jari-jari lentik Naruto membelai seluruh tubuh atasnya.

"Aku takkan mengacuhkan …" Naruto mengangkat kaus putih Sasuke hingga perut sixpack-nya terekspos dengan sempurna. "Pemandangan seperti ini, hmmm?" tunjuk Naruto tepat didepan perut Sasuke.

Sasuke membalik tubuhnya hingga kedua matanya dapat melihat indahnya dua bola mata biru Naruto. Senyuman nakal terukir jelas di wajahnya.

"Sekarang, giliranku …" Sasuke melempar tubuh Naruto keatas tempat tidur king size-nya yang berbalut sprai warna biru tua. Tubuh Sasuke menindih tubuh mungil Naruto. Kaus orange dan Naruto dengan mudah dilepas oleh Sasuke. Wajah Naruto memerah saat mata onyx Sasuke menatapnya lekat. Memintanya untuk segera memulai permainan.

Bibir Sasuke telah memagut bibir Naruto, memberikan sebuah ciuman pemanasan. Dan entah sejak kapan tangan Naruto sudah melingkar di leher Sasuke. Lidah Sasuke mendesak agar Naruto membuka mulutnya. Dengan senang hati, Naruto membuka mulutnya hingga lidah Sasuke dapat melengsak masuk menyapu seluruh rongga mulutnya. Lidah mereka saling bertautan, saling dorong bertarung menetukan siapa yang lebih berkuasa. Cukup lama pergulatan itu berlangsung dan akhirnya Sasuke yang menang.

"Hah …hah, ka-u me-mang, nggh aahn …" Naruto berkata terengah-engah saat Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Namun, belum sempat dia menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sasuke sudah kembali menyerangnya. Sebelah tangan Sasuke membelai selangkangan Naruto, menyentuh 'barang' Naruto yang masih terlindungi oleh celana jeans yang dipakainya hingga celana itu terlihat menggembung dibagian depannya. Tangan Sasuke yang lain mulai meraba-raba dada Naruto. Menyentuh dan sesekali menekan dua tonjolan sensitif berwarna kecoklatan di dada Naruto. Sebuah seringai bangga terpancar diwajah Sasuke saat merasakan kedua tonjolan di dada Naruto mulai mengeras.

Bibir Sasuke kembali melumat bibir Naruto, kemudian pindah ke leher jenjangnya. Jilat, hisap dan gigit berkali-kali hingga meninggalkan beberapa kissmark di leher Naruto. Kerja tangan Sasuke di dada Naruto telah digantikan dengan lidahnya.

"Nggh …emmph …hhhn …" desahan-desahan Naruto membuat Sasuke semakin menggila. Dengan cepat, Sasuke menyingkirkan celana Naruto hingga pemuda berambut pirang itu tak tertutup sehelai benangpun. Wajah Naruto semakin memerah saat melihat pandangan Sasuke yang mengarah pada 'barang' di selangkangannya yang sudah menegak dengan sempurna.

"Aahh …cu-rang …ngggh," suara Naruto semakin tersengal akibat ulah Sasuke. Mengerti akan apa yang dimaksud Naruto, Sasuke langsung membuka seluruh pakaiannya hingga tak sehelai benangpun menutupi lekuk tubuhnya yang indah. Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah saat melihat 'barang' milik Sasuke yang lebih besar dari miliknya dan telah menjulang dengan kokoh.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum menggoda. Digesek-gesekan 'barang' miliknya dengan milik Naruto.

"Hi …sap …mmmph …" desahan Naruto yang meminta lebih membuat Sasuke tersenyum senang. Lidahnya bermain sebentar di daerah pusar Naruto, dan membentuk garis lurus menuju 'barang' milik Naruto. Dengan sekali gerakan, 'barang' Naruto telah berada di dalam mulut Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan, Sasuke memaju mundurkan kepalanya dan semakin lama temponya semakin cepat. Kedua tangan Naruto reflek menekan-nekan kepala Sasuke agar mengulum 'barang' miliknya lebih dalam. Kedua tangan Sasuke kembali bermain pada dua tonjolan di dada Naruto.

"Aaah …nnggghn …" tubuh Naruto menggenjang. Lenguhan panjang keluar dari bibir Naruto disertai dengan keluarnya cairan hangat yang menyembur dari 'barang' Naruto ke dalam mulut Sasuke. Tapa rasa jijik Sasuke menelan seluruh cairan Naruto. Tangan kanan Sasuke menyambar setetes cairan dari ujung 'barang' Naruto.

Peluh keringat telah membasahi seluruh tubuh Sasuke dan terlebih Naruto. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Menunggu dua bola mata biru keluar dari persembunyiannya. Naruto mengerjapkan-ngerjapkan matanya, memandang Sasuke yang terlihat masih belum puas.

"Kau memang manis," bisikan Sasuke terdengar sangat menggoda di telinga Naruto. Ujung jari telunjuk Sasuke yang masih menyisakan cairan Naruto berhenti tepat di dahi Naruto. Sebelah tangannya yang lain mengajak 'barang' Naruto yang telah tertidur untuk kembali memulai permainan.

"Ce-pat …breng-sek …hhh," Naruto mulai tidak sabar dengan aksi Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke semakin tergugah bermain dengan tempo yang lambat. Jari Sasuke telah sampai dan berhenti di belahan bibir Naruto dan dengan cepat Naruto menghisap jari telunjuk Sasuke. Dapat dirasakannya cairan miliknya yang masih menempel di jari telunjuk Sasuke tersebut.

Sasuke menyodokkan jari tengah dan jari manisnya agar ikut dikulum oleh Naruto. Karena diselimuti nafsu yang tinggi, Naruto langsung mengulum ketiga jari Sasuke tersebut. Memaju-mundurkan kepalanya berlawanan dengan arah gerak jari Sasuke.

Ketiga jari Sasuke sudah ditarik keluar oleh pemiliknya. Gerakan tangan Sasuke pada barang Naruto-pun terhenti. Terlihat kentara sekali wajah Naruto yang kecewa. Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyuman licik. Kedua paha Naruto ditumpukan pada bahu Sasuke hingga terlihat sebuah lubang yang sempit.

"Aku mulai dari sini, kau siap?" tanya Sasuke memastikan keadaan Naruto.

"Hah, ce-pat …laku-khan hh …" jawab Naruto dengan terengah-engah. Tanpa ragu, Naruto melebarkan kedua kakinya mempermudah akses bagi Sasuke untuk meraup seluruh tubuhnya.

Sasuke mengecup singkat bibir Naruto dan berbisik pelan, "Sekarang kau yang tidak sabaran, hah?"

"Ce-phat …nnggh."

"Baiklah …" ucap Sasuke penuh kemenangan. Sebuah senyuman penuh gairah terpancar dari wajah pucatnya. Sasuke mulai memasukkan jari telunjuknya yang telah dilumuri oleh saliva Naruto. Hanya erangan tipis yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Dua buah jari sekaligus masuk menyusul kedalam rektum Naruto.

"Aaakh!" Naruto menjerit saat tiga buah jari Sasuke tertanam dalam dirinya. Setelah merasa cukup, Sasuke menarik kembali ketiga jarinya dan menggantinya dengan 'barang' miliknya yang tentu ukuranya lebih besar dari ketiga jari tadi.

"AAAKKH!!!" jeritan Naruto terdengar cukup keras saat 'barang' milik Sasuke menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang miliknya. Butiran-butiran air mata mengalir membuat tiga pasang garis dipipinya semakin terlihat jelas. Dengan lembut Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto hingga kembali tenang.

Dengan sekali sentakan, 'barang' Sasuke tertanam sempurna pada diri Naruto. Sasuke kembali menarik 'barang' miliknya hingga hanya kepala penisnya saja yang berada dalam lubang Naruto. Dan dengan dorongan yang cukup kuat, Sasuke kembali menanamkan seluruh 'barang'-nya, memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan tempo perlahan. Naruto ikut berpartisipasi dengan menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan dengan gerakan Sasuke.

"Nggh …aaahh …ngghn …" Naruto mendesah nikmat saat 'barang' Sasuke menyentuh prostatnya. Desahan-desahan penuh kenikmatan menggema di dalam kamar Sasuke. Bibir Sasuke kembali melumat bibir Naruto, hingga suara desahan tertahan akibat ciuman mereka. Tangan Sasuke kembali aktif membelai dan meremas barang milik Naruto hingga menegang dengan sempurna.

Hawa dingin dari AC penyejuk ruangan tak lagi terasa. Sekarang hanyalah hawa panas menggairahkan yang menyelimuti Sasuke dan Naruto. Tempo sodokan Sasuke semakin lama semakin cepat dan berkali-kali juga membuat Naruto merasakan indahnya dunia yang selama ini tidak dapat ia rasakan. Berbagai bintang dengan kerlap-kerlipnya berputar di atas kepala Naruto. Dan malam inilah bersama seorang Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto melakukan hal yang sebenarnya terlarang baginya.

"Aah …sa-su-ke …aku nggh mau ke-lu-ar hhn …" Naruto merasakan tubuhnya akan menyemburkan cairan spermanya kembali. Mendengar hal tersebut, Sasuke lebih mempercepat tempo in-outnya dan remasan pada 'barang' Naruto. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke merasakan tubuh Naruto menggenjang hebat.

"Sas- ke, Nggh …ah-ku nggh …kelu-ar AAAhhn …"

"A-ku ju-ga AAAH …"

Mereka berdua menyemburkan cairannya masing-masing dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Naruto merasakan sesuatu menyembur di dalam tubuhnya, cairan milik Sasuke. Sedangkan cairan Naruto menyembur ke perutnya dan perut Sasuke.

Kedua insan yang sedang memadu cinta itu beristirahat sejenak mengembalikan tenaga dan konsentrasi setelah mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto sebelum mencabut 'barang'-nya dari lubang Naruto. Naruto menatap Sasuke yang gelagatnya terlihat mencurigakan. Wajah Sasuke masih terlihat dipenuhi nafsu birahi. Tiba-tiba Sasuke membalik tubuh Naruto hingga si pirang itu membelakangi tubuh Sasuke.

"Aku masih belum selesai …" nafas Sasuke mengelitik di telinga Naruto. Kedua tangan Sasuke menyentuh punggung Naruto, menelusuri lekuk tubuh pemuda itu. Sebelah tangannya menelusup melalui pinggang Naruto dan mulai menggenggam 'barang' Naruto yang sudah tertidur. Tangan Sasuke yang lain meremas pantat Naruto yang terasa kenyal.

"Mmmph …Sa-su-ke," suara Naruto terdengar sangat menggoda. Kedua tangan Naruto meremas sprai biru yang sudah acak-acakan.

"Aku suka dengan suaramu Naruto," Sasuke telah menyiapkan 'barang'-nya yang sudah kembali berdiri di depan lubang Naruto.

"Ssshh …ngghn," Naruto tidak tahan untuk menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Suara desahan kembali memenuhi ruang dalam kamar.

Sasuke langsung memasukan kembali 'barang'-nya ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Jepitan Naruto terasa sangat nikmat membuatnya ikut mendesah. Dengan tempo perlahan, Sasuke kembali memaju-mundurkan 'barang'-nya.

"Sssh …le-bih cepat Sas-ke …" kata Naruto tak sabar.

Tak mau mengulur waktu, Sasuke mempercepat tempo in-out nya. Remasan pada 'barang' Naruto membuat suasana semakin panas. Pantat Naruto tak luput dari serangan tangan Sasuke.

"Nggh …Na-ruto …mmmph," Sasuke ikut mendesah menikmati tubuh Naruto.

"SA-SUKE nnggh…!!" Naruto berteriak saat merasakan tubuhnya semakin memanas.

Tubuh Naruto kembali menggenjang diikuti keluarnya cairan Naruto. Tak lama, cairan Sasuke ikut keluar memenuhi tubuh Naruto. Sasuke langsung mencabut 'barang' –nya dari tubuh Naruto dan berbaring di sebelah kiri Naruto. Terdengar desah nafas yang terengah-engah. Kedua mata Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan, hingga Sasuke kembali melumat bibir Naruto. Sasuke memberi kode agar Naruto mendekat kepadanya. Dengan patuh Naruto mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Dirasakannya pelukan Sasuke yang hangat. Nyaman sekali.

Pikiran Naruto tiba-tiba dipenuhi dengan kondisi perusahaan ayahnya, Namikaze Minato yang sedang mengalami kebangkrutan. Bangkrut karena kalah tender dengan perusahaan milik Sasuke. Dan entah karena keberuntungan apa, Naruto dapat bertemu dengan Sasuke di bar itu. Kebetulan yang sangat menguntungkan dan juga karena kebetulan, Sasuke tidak mengenalnya. Naruto ingat dengan dendam ayahnya pada Sasuke. Dan saat ini dia sedang berpikir apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan …pada Sasuke.

"Ayo tidur," suara Sasuke membuyarkan pikiran Naruto. Sebuah senyuman puas terpancar diwajah Sasuke membuat Naruto terpaksa membalas senyuman itu.

'Maafkan aku, Sasuke.' batin Naruto penuh penyesalan. Naruto memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke hingga kedua orang itu tidur saling berpelukan.

XXXXXXXXXX

Suara kicauan burung membangunkan Sasuke dari tidur lelapnya. Kedua matanya langsung mencari sosok Naruto di sebelahnya. Dahi Sasuke berkerut saat mengetahui Naruto tidak ada di sampingnya. Pakaian Naruto pun sudah tidak ada. Sasuke melilitkan selimutnya pada badannya yang masih tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun dan kemudian turun dari tempat tidur untuk mencari Naruto. Selembar kertas di meja dekat tempat tidurnya menarik perhatian Sasuke.

_**To: Sasuke-sama**_

_**Maaf, aku pergi tanpa sepengetahuanmu.**_

_**Maaf, bila aku tidak cerita yang sebenarnya bahwa aku adalah Namikaze Naruto, putra dari Namikaze Minato yang perusahaannya bangkrut gara-gara kau. Kau pasti tahu itu.**_

_**Maaf, kalau aku mengambil dokumen rahasia perusahaanmu. Itu bukan keinginanku, itu kulakukan demi ayahku untuk mengembalikan keadaan perusahaannya.**_

_**Dan sekali lagi maaf, karena aku telah membohongimu.**_

_**Terima kasih untuk malam yang telah kau berikan untukku. Sangat indah dan takkan aku lupakan.**_

_**NARUTO**_

Sasuke meremas kertas itu dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Tak mengira dia telah tertipu mentah-mentah dengan seorang pemuda yang telah menarik hatinya. Sekarang hatinya telah hancur, dan entah apakah perusahaannya akan ikut hancur menemani hatinya itu.

XXXXXXXXXX

.AAARRGH!!! Maafkan Yuuzu kalau ceritanya gaje banget. Apalagi endingnya. Gomen …

.Lemon-nya aneh juga ya? Kurang panas!!

.sekali lagi gomen karena ini fic-lemon pertama Yuuzu =.='

.Banyak typo juga deh kayaknya, soalnya Yuuzu keburu-buru ngetiknya -ngeles-

.Ni fic terinspirasi setelah Yuuzu lihat video-nya Lee Min Ho (itu tuh yang main di Boys Before Flower, F4 versi korea) yang kayaknya buat iklan. Isi videonya cuma minum bir trus nari-nari gak jelas gitu deh.

.Oh, iya film Boys Before Flower-nya SEGERA ditayangkan di Indosiar. Filmnya Bagus kok dari pada Meteor Garden (dilempar palu sama yang main MG). Segera tapi, gak tahu diputer beneran apa nggak …(promosi)

.Walopun ficnya gaje bet. Yuuzu mohon riviewnya dari para senpai sekalian. Riview biar Yuuzu tahu kekurangannya =D

.RIVIEW!! RIVIEW!! RIVIEW!!!

.REVIEW PLEASE…


End file.
